


I'll Be Alright

by kallium9571



Category: Original Story
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallium9571/pseuds/kallium9571
Summary: Senior Highschool campers Clementine and Beatriz have feelings for each other but are too shy to confess. The audience asks Clementine to sing. Clementine and Beatriz finally know what to do.





	I'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end.

Campers finished washing up and cleaning their evening mess, the Senior Highschool campers recently finished their evening mess, they went back to their assigned rooms, changing their attires to simple or casual clothes for the Rest and Recreation Night.

Rest and Recreation Night happens every Friday night, allowing the students to release tension and stress by letting them stay up late until 2 in the morning, eat party snacks, and dance the night with whoever they invite to dance with. The faculty are invited to join the students, even sing along the songs requested or dance with the students. Some teachers and students volunteer to perform whatever they wish, sometimes they sing as the audience dance in the middle of the party or sit on the benches on either side of the room and watch their fellow campers being goofy and make noise.

Clementine, one of the campers in Barracks 3 sits on the benches under the dark room.

Yes, the place wasn't lit and that's what makes it fun, though it reminds her of typical dim-lit bars and college parties she watched in movies. Clementine and her group of friends gather near the stage where members of the student government move types of equipment to the center of the platform. In the dimly-lit room, she saw a piano, a few chairs, five guitars, and a beatbox.

Cooper from Barracks 2 pulls Kalli from Barracks 4 close to him and hugged her from behind as he talks to Barracks 2 Tadashi and Barracks 2 Francisco. Barracks 5 Nerissa, Barracks 3 AJ, and Barracks 5 Tallulah laugh as Kalli tried to shuffle away from Cooper's arms. Cooper made a little pout and played with his fingers.

Knowing him having physical touch as his love language, it was hard for him not to hold Kalli, especially since teachers are monitoring them. Clementine knows this, she understands what the boy is going through. Sure, it also gives some sort of adrenaline rush when it comes to hiding one's relationship from prying strict eyes, but it was also exhausting. Waiting for empty hallways, sometimes loud and crowded places, to hold someone in one's arms. Waiting for a certain someone to go to the bathroom and immediately ask permission to give secret papers or short kisses before returning to the lecture room.

The Night begins as the group of friends continues to bond and music begins to play from the other side of the stage, a boy walked towards Clementine and offered his hands. The group notices and stared at the two.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Antonio. Clementine felt uneasy, she doesn't know what to say, she looked at her friends for an answer with a confused look.

"Yes, she may!" Cooper says and ushered the girl to stand up and waltz with Antonio. Without a doubt, Antonio smiled and thanked Cooper for permitting him to dance with Clementine. Looking back to her group as Antonio guides them to the middle of the dance floor where other students begin to dance, Clementine saw the boys smirking as the girls begin to raise their eyebrows, making kissy faces and making hearts with their hands.

Clementine felt her cheeks burn for a moment.

The two faced one another, Antonio gently holds her waist as Clementine rests her arms around his shoulders. They sway left and right for a second before jumping up and down to the beat of Avicii's _The Nights_.

Beside Clementine's friends sat another group of friends who were nibbling pizzas and fries. Barracks 4 Regina choked on her bite of pizza, and her friends immediately laughed at her clumsiness.

"What's the matter?" Barracks 5 Anastasia giggles as she hands the poor girl a drink. Others pull out their phones to record her shenanigans and even rub her back, still laughing.

"I- I saw-" Regina tries to say but she kept drinking juice to calm her throat. The group laughed again. "I saw Clementine dancing with Antonio," She coughs lightly and the group begins to look around the dance floor. Barracks 5 Beatriz saw the two dabbing and doing the Dougie, laughing to their heart's content.

Beatriz felt something tug in her heart, something felt uncomfortable and she didn't like it. The pizza became bitter and the drink became flavorless. _What is this feeling?_ Beatriz asks herself.

"Bea," Barracks 3 Ellie shakes her shoulders. She noticed her best friend became gloomy and tired. She already knew what's going on. _Clementine. Feelings. Jealousy_ , she mouthed to the others when they haven't heard Beatriz's response. The friends heard a boy called out Clementine's name and like an echo, other boys and girls began calling her name.

"Clementine, dance with me!"

"Clementine, will you dance with me?"

"After Robert dances with you, can I go next?"

"Clementine, can we dance to _Perfect_ later?"

"Clem, bes, dance with me!"

"Dance with us!"

Beatriz watches Clementine became bashful as the crowd tries to get her attention. Beatriz couldn't help but smile fondly at the girl, from the girl she saw being a weirdo dancing freely to the girl who begins to hide back in her shell and blush. Her heart skipped a beat when Clementine smiled. It's the kind of smile that can make someone giddy, imagine admiring someone and they gave a breath-taking smile, one that makes your heart act up and your stomach full of butterflies.

That's at Beatriz feels. Even Clementine's very presence in the room gave Beatriz butterflies in her stomach. Her voice, her smile, her coffee, and morning dew scent, her touch amplifies the butterflies.

"Okay, okay! One at a time!" Clementine giggles. She and Antonio bowed each other farewell and Clementine tried to walk towards Beatriz but then a girl and a boy offer their hand to her. Shocked, Clementine became bashful again before accepting their hands and walk back to the dance floor, giving a playful glare towards her friends.

Cooper and Tadashi returned funny looks and laughs. Surprised, Beatriz felt her heart beats loud as Cooper stared at her with a knowing smile in his face. She blushes before looking away shyly.

"I think someone's getting a little flustered at Clementine's predicament," Cooper murmured to Tadashi's ear.

Really? Who?" asked the Japanese. Cooper nods at Beatriz's direction. "Oh." He said casually. "Oh... _Oh._ " The two boys laughed and it seems that it caught the other girls' attention.

"Why?" Tallulah asked.

"Someone's jealous." Cooper vaguely giggles.

Nerissa followed Tadashi's line of sight and laughed, made hushed whispers in Francisco's ear.

"I see, I see." He laughed.

"Huh? What did I miss? What are you looking at?" Faye said as she walks back to the group holding two trays of food and drinks with Savannah. The group thanked Faye and Savannah as they nibble their requested food and drink.

"You'll see," smirked Tadashi as he walks towards the teachers near the music station.

█ █ █ █ █

Two hours passed and Clementine is exhausted. She danced non-stop with her fellow campers, even teachers when they asked to dance with Clementine. She felt dizzy and a little woozy since the teachers danced to soft Classical Music, swaying to the rhythm, and the campers danced to various genres doing hilarious things. Her throat hurts from all the screams she made as she sang songs. She and her group danced against one another during Girls Versus Boys dance-off. Yes, this year's dance-off it included the teachers. Boys kept popping in the center of the room between the two groups back and forth and the girls were only whispering what they should do for the first fifteen minutes of the dance-off when Clementine had enough of waiting and suddenly began dancing, the girls behind her cheers at her bravery.

Everyone began laughing and enjoying, seeing Clementine open up again as she dances funny. Clementine and the boys' dance-off feels like a long time before a few other girls decided to join in, doing _White Chicks'_ iconic dance routine. Nerissa and Tallulah did Michael Jackson's _Thriller moves_ , even bit Clementine's arms where she fell to the floor and begin shaking. Everyone was laughing at the action and "oooh'd" when she stood up and danced _Thriller_.

There wasn't an announcement who won, it was fine for Clementine as she and the rest of the Camp enjoyed the dance. Some of them walked to the catering area to eat and others begin to sit on the benches to relax their aching stomachs from laughing too much. As they rest, a few of them volunteer to play more music or perform on stage. Clementine and her friends rest on their original bench and eat as they interact with the teachers and other campers, they even invited Beatriz and her friends on a game of _Uno_.

Beatriz felt her palm sweat when everyone left a spot open beside Clementine. They played for fifteen minutes when Regina dropped a multicolored _+4_ on top of a previous card.

Cooper dropped a red _+2_ , pumping his chest like a thug.

Anastasia whispers a soft "yes!" and drops blue _v+2_.

AJ drops a yellow _+2_.

The big group laughs altogether when they watch everyone coincidentally dropped a _+4_ or _+2_ card.

Tadashi quickly threw his multicolored _+4_ as if it burned his fingers, making Cooper laugh.

Clementine dropped another multicolored _+4_ , smirking at Beatriz.

Beatriz gasps as she stares at the set of cards in her hands. Unfortunately, she didn't have any cards to counter. She looks at Clementine who has amusement swimming in her eyes, supporting a playful lip bite, it was clear that Clementine was holding her laughter. It doesn't sit right to immediately burst out laughing if Beatriz has something to counter the card.

"What's wrong?" asked Clementine, reaching her sliced pizza on her side and took a bite. "Nothing to counter my counterattack?"

"I have," Beatriz stubbornly said, looking at her set of cards again. "I'm just debating, which will I counter it with." She felt tingles when Clementine hums, she'd mistaken it of a moan.

"No, you don't," Clementine husks. Beatriz looked at Clementine again and saw her drinking her juice, licking her lower lip to catch the dribbled drops.

_I'm a goner. I'm so whipped._ Beatriz thought. "No, I don't," Beatriz repeats and began counting the cards she needs to receive. Everyone was laughing at their friends' subtle flirting.

Beatriz pouts as she collected eighteen new cards from the deck, Cooper picked up the thick deck and shuffled it multiple times before setting it down. Ellie and Anastasia glanced at each other and gave a knowing smile. A few more games like this, they'll be clingy to each other. Ellie and Anastasia are sure of it. The two wiggled their eyebrows. The microphone feedback rang around the room. Some campers cringed at the sound, others teased the cringed while some don't care. Mr. Phillip apologized at the sound and called Clementine to the stage.

Being a confused and bashful person, Clementine, with a worried expression, stared at her friends who couldn't help but smile, snicker, and smirk. Beatriz gently rubs Clementine's back.

"Oh God, what did you do now?" Beatriz asks softly.

"I don't even know," Clementine answered and walked toward the stage. Mr. Phillip smiles at her.

"Hi, Clementine." Mr. Phillip says. "A few hours ago, someone anonymous requested you to sing a song—" the crowd cheered. "—but it's your choice if you want to sing."

Clementine stares at the crowd who screams yes, the faculty gave neutral answers while her friends cheered the loudest. She squinted at Cooper and Tadashi the most, knowing that the two thoughtful yet mischievous boys have something to do with this. They dab and wave their arms around, like chaotic boys who share one brain cell. Actually, they do, the three of them have been best friends since Grade 7 and they were inseparable. Like three peas in a pod, rather. Clementine giggled to herself.

She looks at Beatriz, who was also looking confused, like a lost puppy from the adoption center waiting for their new master to take care of them. Clementine felt her muscles relax when they stared into each others' eyes. There's something between them, Clementine knows it, Beatriz knows it. 

She's willing to make it work, but it seems like the more Clementine takes a step forward towards Beatriz, the girl in question takes two backward.

Clementine has feelings for this girl, she knows it, she doesn't even doubt that it isn't obvious. The stares, the smiles, the subtle cheesy pick-up lines, the vine, and meme references they give to one another. But why pursue someone's heart when you know they won't reciprocate it? Why force someone to love you?

Instantly, Clementine remembered a song she practiced a year ago. 

"I'll sing," Clementine said to Mr. Phillip. Everyone cheered for her.

Clementine requested to have a light lit behind her so the audience will see a silhouette of her playing the piano. She invited the crowd to dance, she said to invite someone to dance with them whether they're loved ones, friends, companions, teachers, or even who they look up to. Some went to the center of the dance floor, leaving Tadashi, Nerissa, Francisco, Anastasia, and Beatriz on the bench eating pizzas and fries.

_Even when it's cold, you know I'll be there_

_No matter where we go, you know I'm right here_

_I'm holding onto you with all my feelings, without you_

Beatriz gasped, feeling goosebumps snake to her arms to her back at the sound of Clementine's voice. She sings with a soft yet husky voice. Out of all the satisfying things she watched on youtube, Clementine singing is by far the most satisfying sound she heard. It was gentle, it was reassuring, it was comforting. Like how they first met melted the fears and worries away, a subtle reminder of how the girl playing the piano on stage shone a light and lead Beatriz free from her darkest days. Anastasia nudged her elbow to Beatriz's.

"Hey," she said to the other girl. "you okay?"

_Whenever it gets gray, you know I'll be there_

_And every day I pray that I'll be right here_

_There's nothing more to say, except, I'll be there, next to you_

Beatriz nods, her eyes still set on Clementine. Clearly, Clementine has a strong effect on the girl. From the way she squirms in her seat, babbling and mumbling incoherent things like a toddler to herself and to others and the puppy heart eyes she gives whenever Clementine is in the room. Anastasia isn't mad at what the girl is doing to her best friend, as long as they aren't as oblivious to their feelings as usual. Like, _come on_ , it's been a year now, confess already!

Anastasia smiled and said nothing else, continuing to watch Clementine sing her feelings out in front of a crowd.

_Yeah, your smile is all I want to see tonight_

_Being with you it just brings me life_

_And all I wanna do is hold you tight if that's alright_

_We'll be alright_

Their friends on the dance floor sway to the soft melodious music. Teachers on the corner of the stage turned off the rave lights as the students who are staying the benches held up their phones and turned their flashlights on, some students beam their lights to the dancers, others to the ceiling and walls.

There is a soft chorus of wonder when a few other students waved their phones on either side, like one of those concerts whenever the singer or group sings a sad or gentle song.

_My happiness is like a beam of light_

_Flying through the sky just like a kite_

_I'm holding onto you with all my might if that's alright_

_We'll be alright_

Cooper and Kalli watch Clementine as they dance, the boy twirls Kalli and pulled her closer to his chest, they didn't mind if teachers or the other students are witnessing them. Tonight is a special moment for them, they know that as soon as the song ends, everyone stops dancing, back to their group with an invincible wall wedged between people in a relationship. It became a mutual feeling for everyone in the room to show their love to their lovers. 

Cooper planted a soft kiss against Kalli's forehead, leaving a secret, gentle message of his love for the girl. Kalli smiles and caresses his cheek and peck it.

"I love you too," she says to him before returning to rest her head on his chest as they continue to sway.

_Even when you're wrong, you know I'll be there_

_I'm trying to be strong, but I'm still here_

_The days are getting long, but I'm right here, next to you_

Back in the bench, Nerissa offered the group more snacks and Tadashi stood up to accompany her. The two waved hello to their friends from different benches, even taking pictures and making jokes as they make their way to the catering tables. Nerissa smiles wide as she saw in the metal containers that they have more fried mozzarella sticks and dips. She grabs a plate and proceeds to fill up her plate with snacks and dips.

"Uhm," said Tadashi, scratching his nape and tried to relax his composure. "I have something to tell you."

_Even when it's rough, you know I'll be there_

_When times are getting tough, you know I'm right here_

_When life is not enough, you know I'll be there_

_Next to you, next to you_

Clementine saw Tadashi and Nerissa walk towards the tables. From the look on Tadashi's worried and nervous face, she knew that he's about to make this moment matter. _There we go buddy_ , she thought. She sees Cooper and Kalli being soft love birds a few feet away from the middle of the dance floor. She eyes the crowd, a few of her friends in the Alpha Flight are enjoying themselves, simply talking and even wave at the other people in different benches. She swallows her laughter as to not ruin the song and the moment before leading her eyes to the faculty.

_Yeah, your smile is all I wanna see tonight_

_Being with you it just brings me life_

_And all I wanna do is hold you tight if that's alright_

_We'll be alright_

"Hmm? What is it?" Nerissa tells him, moving to the drinks table and looks for those juices she learns to love. Tadashi saw a bottle of the juice and grabbed a cup and filled it half-way before offering it to her. 

"Here," he says gently to his friend. Nerissa smiles wide before thanking him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Neri, I know this is random, and not entirely romantic, I know you want to be romantic at times, but you know I'm an idiot to do that."

Nerissa giggles and nods her head before offering him a fried mozzarella stick. He bit the snack.

_My happiness is like a beam of light_

_Flying through the sky just like a kite_

_I'm holding onto you with all my might if that's alright_

_We'll be alright_

She sees her Philippine History teacher, Mr. Kevin, and Filipino teacher Ms. Ashley in each other's arms next to Media teacher Mr. Thor and Work Immersion teacher, Ms. Marie dancing. Everybody knows about Mr. Thor and Ms. Marie's relationship, they were all supportive of them, but Mr. Kevin and Ms. Ashley?

That shocked her. She thought that Ms. Ashley and her Physics teacher, Mr. Miguel would be together. Or maybe they are, Mr. Kevin and Ms. Ashley are only friends, or maybe it was vice versa? _It's not really my business, so I shouldn't meddle with it much_ , she thought. She shrugged her shoulders before focusing back on the piano.

_We'll be alright_

_We'll be alright_

_We'll be alright_

_Yeah, we'll be alright, yeah_

"I don't know when this started or how long I've been in this situation, but..." Tadashi kept stammering, mumbling, and messing up his speech. He feared he couldn't do tonight. He kept thinking of walking beyond the hidden line they established as friends, he knew it was inappropriate. Why would he do this if Neriassa only sees him as a friend? He even wonders if he should back away and be distant until this feeling goes away. It probably would be a long time until then, but still.

Nerissa dropped her plate on the table and held his cheeks in her hands. She felt him crawling back to the wall he built around him. She couldn't let him do that, not after how Clementine and Cooper tried to convince him to join their group during free time and lunch. Well, it wasn't a long time, but it felt like it was considering how closed off and distant he was before.

Despite his taller frame compared to hers, Nerissa presses her forehead against his and whispered calming thoughts to him. Just like the song Clementine sings, she tells Tadashi that they'll be alright. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but one day. Deep down, she wishes that day to be closer, or maybe even tonight.

_We'll be alright_

_We'll be alright_

_We'll be alright_

_Yeah, we'll be alright_

Tadashi was shaking, he kept thinking about the worst-case scenarios, losing Nerissa as his friend, from being banned from the group, to be alone again. Goodness knows he doesn't want to be alone. Nerissa's gestures calmed him and his thoughts after a few moments before he begins mumbling again. Nerissa stood on her toes to listen carefully when Tadashi kissed her cheek.

"I'm in love with you, Nerissa." Tadashi shyly said. It caught Nerissa off guard, her blood crept up to her cheeks.

"I'm in love with you too, Tadashi." Nerissa smiles. Now it was Tadashi's turn to have his blood creep to his face. 

_Even when it's cold, you know I'll be there_

_No matter where we go, you know I'm right here_

_I'm holding onto you with all my feelings, without you_

Beatriz kept her attention at Clementine, she's screwed when it comes to love, but then again, who wouldn't be? The person in that stage, playing the piano and singing a song helped her get over her fears. She isn't crying every night anymore, no longer afraid of no one will love her deeply, no longer looking at the window with her head filled with sad, depressing thoughts, no longer insecure with herself. Well, technically she still is, but not as much as before where she wears long-sleeved shirts and pants. She doesn't have any more nightmares, she felt lighter, happier. It was all thanks to this person right there on the stage.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Beatriz back to reality. She saw Francisco and Anastasia looking at her with knowing looks. She blushes again. 

"Tell her what you feel already," they heard Tadashi say. Beatriz looks at him and saw his hand intertwined with Nerissa's. She knew that the boy confessed, they were close, they sit beside each other in the morning before the school gates open and no one in their group was present. In those mornings, they share their feelings for their crushes, even plan double dates and confession ideas.

What if I'm too late? What if she doesn't love me back?" Beatriz bashfully asks.

_Yeah, your smile is all I wanna see tonight_

_Being with you it just brings me life_

_And all I wanna do is hold you tight if that's alright_

_We'll be alright_

"The more you two play this game, the bigger the chance one of you will stop," Nerissa replies. She sits beside Beatriz and pulled her in a hug. "I know Clementine my whole life, never once did she show that she doesn't reciprocate love. She knows her limits, though. I know it's scary, knowing how camp doesn't want its campers to display their love publically, or if your parents don't support you being into the same gender, but know that Clementine loves with all of her heart."

This time Francisco walks toward them and kneels in front of Beatriz. From the look on his face, he knew that she's taking a step back, like Tadashi, she's building walls up and distance herself from the group. "We know how much Clementine loves you as you love her. We're not oblivious, Bea, we saw the looks you give to each other. Like you're the only one in the room. Believe me, we all can see it. I know you're afraid of the inevitable, we all are, but it doesn't stop us from loving different people. Clementine told me that loving someone secretly shouldn't make you be afraid, in fact, it should exhilarate you because deep down someone owns your heart as you own theirs. Be proud of that, she told me."

_My happiness is like a beam of light_

_Flying through the sky just like a kite_

_I'm holding onto you with all my might if that's alright_

_We'll be alright_

Beatriz felt like her heart is about to palpitate from overwhelming happiness. But there's this unsaid thought in her, she couldn't exactly describe it but she knew it felt wrong, the song suddenly felt different, like how the sky was bright and blue but turned dark and gloomy in a matter of minutes. She shook her head from the thought and paid no attention to it.

"We give you our approval to date her if you're also worried about that," Tadashi says. "Hell, we even support you in your dates and other sappy stuff." Everyone giggled.

Beatriz looked at Anastasia for more words of wisdom, but the soft, tender look on her face says everything.

_Don't let her go. Don't give up on each other._ Anastasia advises her. 

_I won't._ Beatriz nods determinedly.

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_Just right_

As the last few notes drag until the tone fades, Clementine exhales, happy to get rid of her hidden feelings out of her chest and onto the ears of the crowd. It felt nice, being able to show the people a side of her being vulnerable, it was worth it. She knows for sure that Beatriz will get the message. Deep down, she knows Cooper, Nerissa, Tadashi, and Francisco will ask for answers behind the reason why she sang the song, surely Beatriz too, but she doesn't care.

It sounds rude, but given their situation, Clementine's afraid of being rejected or worse, being left. Right now her feelings for Beatriz don't matter, whatever Beatriz wants them to be, she can respect that. She experienced a one-sided relationship before and boy did it hurt. She doesn't want history to happen. She didn't want another reminder that someone will choose the other over her, hence pretending those subtle flirts and other affectionate antics are nothing but friendly. Friends can flirt with each other and remain friends, don't they?

She can see the crowd cheering for her performance, but she couldn't hear it, she's too focused on Beatriz. The girl smiles at her but when Clementine doesn't return it, she gives the same puppy look of confusion. This time, Clementine smiles at her that made Beatriz's heart flip worriedly.

_I think I'm too late._ They thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow, this is a long one, isn't it? Dedicated for my dearest beloved on our 30th monthsary back on the August 23rd <3\. I was about to post this on the same day but I got carried away with the story hekhek. Also, I got writer's block all of the sudden, and you all know how much I hate writer's block. :(
> 
> This story/one-shot/imagine/idek is based on memory but I twisted a few things e.g inviting teachers or Clementine playing the piano.
> 
> This is also inspired by the song of the same title "I'll Be Alright" by Christopher Bensinger. I came across this song a few months back and there's this comment that says _"To me, this song relates to someone you love but don't love you back but you still care about him/her, even if him/her is not there. Even when you know you do not have any chances with him/her you still love, care, and want him/her to be happy. And all you want to do is just be there, hold his/her hand, hug him/her and say "it's all gonna be alright"."_ and I thought, hey, why not write something related to this song and this comment and _bam_ , we got "I'll Be Alright."
> 
> I don't know if this has the angst I'm trying to portray sksksks. Don't worry, I'll make a part 2 of this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. That's all for now, as always don't forget to stay safe and take care of each other. Until then, I'll see you in the next update, cheers! :)


End file.
